


Dark Indulgence

by ThePhoenixWriter



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AKA making the ride as I go along, Angst, F/M, Gen, I'm just here for the ride, Mama Murphy - Freeform, More as if mentioned than actually a major part of the story, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sturges - Freeform, This is mainly for Preston fuckers like me, and self indulgence basically, i guess??, probably some fluff, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: After a settlement is attacked by feral ghouls, Preston notices his general in a new light. Wanting to connect with her, Preston volunteers to help establish new settlements by her side. Along the road, Sole comes to the same conclusion and hijinks ensue between the top two ranking Minutemen.





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Also doing free fanfic requests sent to my inbox on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thephoenixxwriter  
> Or leave it in the comments section! Enjoy!

Preston could really use a vacation. Fighting feral ghouls at Red Rocket was not a favorable way to spend an afternoon, but duty calls and he wasn't one to ignore those in need. Nora was alongside him, which made it easier to fight the ferals off. Her ability with a disciples cutlass was far beyond his skill with a laser musket. So he often took out long range attackers for his general, while she covered enemies who tried to get up close and personal. It made them a good team against raiders, but against ferals Preston felt less able to help Nora out. Nora had him positioned in the garage while she fought off the ghouls in hand-to-hand, her cutlass almost a blur of steel in motion, ghouls dropping at her feet like flies. Soon enough, his Sole Survivor was finished with her task and sweating profusely, all ghouls in a heap below her. 

Preston began walking towards Nora to congratulate her, when he heard a growl of a feral behind him. Garvey turned to see a lime green shining ghoul slowly walking towards him, getting ready to run.

_"Shit."_

Preston, frantically cranking his musket while backing up, hoping to get back before the glowing ghoul charged for him. The last thing the minuteman expected was a rock to trip up his right ankle, and force him to fall flat on his ass. Before he could right himself, the glowing ghoul saw its chance and lunged. Preston was sure this was how it would end, florescent green jaws coming at him and nails striking down on him. But, Nora jumped straight over Preston who was still on the ground, and struck the ghoul in the neck with her cutlass.

 _Today's not the day, I guess. At least, the general wasn't going to let it be for me,_ Preston thought. He was glad Nora was such a skilled fighter, she had saved his life so many times over. From Concord to restoring the Minutemen, Nora had been paving way for his dreams along with those of settlers. He had seen her power, from taking down Deathclaws singlehandedly to restoring hope in settlers who had long given up on living safely in the Commonwealth. 

Nora offered her hand to Preston to help him up, and he gladly took it. "Damn, I thought I was for sure a goner. Thanks, General." 

"If you aren't careful, you will be a goner next time. You're lucky you've got me here to watch your back."

Preston chuckled and followed the Sole Survivor into the Red Rocket, alerting the settlers that all threats had been dealt with by the Minutemen. They gratefully handed Preston caps for the deed, which he later gave to Nora considering she was the victor of that fight. Settlers often still saw Garvey as the face of the Minutemen, and usually addressed him as such. While flattering, he felt it was hardly earned. Night soon set in, and Nora looked up at the sky. 

 

 

"I think we should stay here, Preston. We can go in the general quarters for the night, I've got two beds set up there for us." 

Preston smiled and agreed, snatching some melons for their meal along with mutfruit from the farm. "Well General, I think you've definitely earned a bottle of the Commonwealth's finest Whiskey. That was one quick save back there." 

Nora teased, "I'll take you up on that whiskey. It'll be a hell of a cold night, and some liquid warmth would be appreciated."

Throughout the early night, Preston and Nora split the bottle, handing it off between swigs. Melons were cut using Nora's cutlass and scarfed down, along with the mutfruit. Nora could feel the warmth pooling in her thighs from the alcohol, warm and fuzzy throughout her body. Preston could feel it too, the warmth in his legs and chest, sitting across from his general. "Y'know, I always get surprised by how many people recognize you Garvey. I imagine getting stopped so often is nice, getting all the attention. Not to say I don't get some, but..."

Preston hummed, "I guess that is part of holding the Minutemen flame for so long, people see that as your identity and recognize you. It's scary though, being held up in such high regard. Shame sometimes too, hard to make friends when people admire you so much." He then started taking a drink of the bottle, enjoying the burn. 

"Hard to find a girl too."

Preston spat out his liquor, coughing and sputtering afterwards from her comment. "G-General?"

Nora looked down at the melon in her hand, avoiding eye contact, "I mean, realistically you should try to find someone, Preston. Guess it must be hard since everyone knows who you are and you're a celebrity. I'm not looking myself. Not after Nate. But if I was, I imagine it would be hard, same as it is for you."

Preston gulped and then offered her the bottle, which she happily finished off. Preston hadn't thought much on what her past life was before the vault, but it must have been so much simpler. She was from a suburban paradise, married and with her first child. The bombs dropped and she lost it all, her husband and child, and had to stumble her way through an unforgiving wasteland, all new and unfamiliar... He wasn't sure if he would have came out as functional as she was.  _She truly is an amazing woman._

Nora sighed and stood up shakily from the booze, "Well, guess we better call it a night. Night Preston."

 "Goodnight, Nora." 

Nora then went to her bed, and promptly passed out on the mattress. 

Preston was then left to his thoughts for the night, thinking how Nora was the Sole Survivor. And after seeing her in action earlier, it really got him thinking. How she saved him like that without a second thought, it warmed something up inside him. She had always been one to spare a stimpak for him in a pinch, and his life wasn't the first one he had seen her save. Her generosity was something that always amazed him. Preston had met many people in the commonwealth, and everyone was selfish to some degree. At the end of the day, even the kindest people still seemed to have some self interest at heart. But, Nora was different. She had rushed after kidnapped settlers and she fought to recruit people to the minutemen, and it didn't really give her much in return. Mercenary work would offer far more caps if that was her motive, or she could have led raiders for power. Preston shivered at the thought, Nora was a good fighter. The commonwealth didn't stand a chance if she joined them. 

The minuteman looked up at the ceiling. His thoughts went back to Nora no matter how he tried to drive it out. Woman who had caught his attention like this could be counted on one hand for Preston. However, none of them stayed around long, and soon enough life went back to normal, and after a month he barely remembered the encounter. Nora had been one of the most stable people in his life, and she always was by his side. That was something he hadn't had before. They all happened to show up at a settlement, flirt with Preston, and moved on once finding a settler who wasn't constantly on call. He felt at least with Sole, she would be understanding and busy along side him.  _Falling for your commander isn't that wise, Preston,_ he thought.

Yet through the night, Preston didn't sleep. Thoughts of her heroic acts kept replaying. Small daily quirks like her tongue sticking out while doing lock picking and collecting pre-war money with no value consumed him. And by sunrise he looked out and it hit him, the stirring feeling still there. "Shit." 

Preston had found someone to fall in love with. And it just had to be his general. 

 

 


	2. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Preston accepts his feelings for Nora, he soon finds himself noticing more about her, and learning about her past life.

Preston now had something to look forward to, besides his normal duties. After spending that night drinking with Nora, and a lot of thinking, he had begun to feel strongly for the Sole Survivor. Now he followed a little closer behind on the road, and kept a closer eye on Nora. They were heading back to Sanctuary after the call from Red Rocket with the ghouls, to drop off junk and head back to home for bit. Preston had now considered Sanctuary his home, and Nora with hesitation did come back to her old neighborhood. She was more weary to return to her house. Though, when she removed Shaun's crib and repurposed the old nursery as a Minuteman office for herself, the uneasiness ebbed in a way. This was her new life. No longer a mother, but a leader of a strong faction. It was a harsh transition, but it was comforting to know she could still find a life for herself out in the Commonwealth. 

 

Nora was soon greeted by Dogmeat when she returned, who barked by her feet. The canine companion then greeted Preston, who gave him a reassuring pat on the head. Nora then went to go check generators and where resources were sitting. Preston meanwhile sat on one of the benches Nora had set up in the settlement, drinking from a flask. He wasn't sure what to do while Nora worked, so taking a well deserved break sounded good. He had a lot to think about anyways, his feelings for her and what he was wanting to do with them. The new emotions were... well, new. He was soon joined by Mama Murphy on the bench, still somewhat lost in his thoughts. She chuckled, "The way you carried yourself into Sanctuary tells me you've finally noticed Nora." 

Preston gulped. Mama was one of the first to know if a relationship or feelings were starting to blossom, and he didn't want to be outed this quickly. "She's my higher up. And we go on missions together, why wouldn't I notice her?"

"No, no. Noticed her in  _that_ way." 

"Mama Murphy, I would appreciate you not assuming anything-"

"-I hate to say it Preston, but this has been coming for a long time. You've always liked dynamo women, and she's an atom bomb."

Preston laughed, "Well, you aren't wrong there."

Mama stood up from the bench. "If I were you, give it time. Stay alongside her, I can tell she's still healing from her past. Be patient, and the right time will come."

Garvey nodded, and watched as Mama Murphy made her way to the main house everyone resided in. She was a wise woman, and Preston agreed with the notion of letting Nora find herself in her own way. She had 200 years to catch up on. He needed to be patient. His main concern was not confessing as soon as he could, but finding a way for Nora to actually  _like_ him back. Mama was right though, waiting for now so she can adjust was the best option. 

 

 

Nora soon returned when everything was in working order, and sat in the main house set up for settlers to sleep in, greeted by Sturges. 

"Its good to see you back, Nora. We thought you and Preston weren't coming at this rate. Guessing the Commonwealth has kept y'all busy?"

Nora teased, "You could say that, I barely got Preston out of Red Rocket from some ghouls."

Preston walked in to the main house, earning a smile from Sturges. "I hear you couldn't keep up with some ferals, huh? You're losing your touch Preston."

"Ive still got enough touch I could take you on, Sturges."

Sturges laughed, "Hey, no need to pull out the musket. Just messing with ya. After all, it is rare for you to get tripped up on something like that. Got distracted?"

Garvey huffed, "I guess you could say that. Won't happen again."

Sturges had already learned from Mama Murphy how Preston was falling for Nora. Murphy had returned smirking and told him the new gossip, which didn't really surprise him. They spent so much time traveling together, so the thought of Preston going after the General wasn't that far of a stretch. Still, it gave him something fun to poke around.

After spending time catching up for a few hours, Nora soon headed to bed in her former home. They had some fun conversation with the settlers, some faces new and some familiar. Preston was off during most of it, thinking hard about the journeys ahead tomorrow. And when he wasn't in thought, Nora kept his eye when she laughed at someone's joke or told them of her adventures, fire in her eyes. But once she left, Preston was then left alone talking to Sturges and Mama Murphy.

Sturges looked at the minuteman, "I never thought I'd see the day you'd fall for a woman like that. I don't know if you even heard us talking half of the night." 

Preston shrugged, "She's amazing. She has a kind heart and a strong sense of whats right, something you don't see much anymore."

Sturges gave a cheeky smile. "It is true, so if I were you, go for it. After all, poor woman could use a break and a good guy. Especially after the institute."

Preston sat silent, nodding. Nora didn't talk much about what happened in the institute, only that they had taken her son and he was gone. He remembers watching the bombs go off on their secret hideout, as Nora quietly watched on. Sturges celebrated, as well as other minuteman. But Preston remembers how Nora just looked at the puff, not celebrating or upset. She just kept looking onwards to it.

Preston also remembers meeting Shaun when they were leaving, a small boy begging his mother to take him with. Preston asked her later on it, confused on how her son was gone when he had seen him standing there, especially since now Shaun resided at the castle. Nora later explained he was a synth, a remake of his son who would never age. Preston then understood her true son was lost, and never asked what happened to the original Shaun's whereabouts. Based on how stoic Nora was, he wasn't sure if it was his place to find out. 

Preston did like talking to Shaun, he often asked about his mother and their adventures. If Nora was there, she always seemed happy to have Shaun, even if it was a replica. In some way, it was funny to see her with her son. Preston often forgot she was a mother, except in those moments where she would help families or talk kindly to children. In those moments, he could see her maternal side and found it heartwarming. She always had a soft spot for helping parents with their kids, or showing sympathy to those who needed it. 

Stugers barked, "Earth to Preston, you there?"

Preston chuckled, "Sorry, got lost in thought there. And anyways, I better get some rest. Something tells me Nora will want to go out and do some missions tomorrow."

Preston then said goodnight to Mama and Sturges, and headed to his house next to Nora's. At this point, all settlers besides Murphy and Sturges were asleep. Preston was also the only one with his own personal place, as the settlers stayed in the main living area, where all the beds were. Nora had argued safety in numbers and she would eventually try to make individual homes as many people (especially couples) complained about having no privacy. The main reason Nora set Preston up was because he was a skilled fighter able to handle most things thrown at him. And because he was the second-in-command of the minuteman, meaning he took control of sanctuary whenever Nora left him there to go adventuring alone or with another one of her friends. 

Preston slowly walked up to his house, exhausted after trekking all day, when he heard Nora in her home. He quickly rushed over to check on his companion, worried something was wrong or something broken in. But upon getting closer, he realized those were... not sounds of distress. Preston could feel his face go red upon realizing she was getting herself off. 

_I should go. I should REALLY go._

Preston eventually got himself back in working order, walking himself briskly back home. Upon slamming his door shut, he growled at seeing his body's reaction. It was embarrassing hearing her like that and eavesdropping, albeit unintentional. And of course, his dick had to get excited by it.  _Damnit._ The minuteman soon walked his way to the bedroom, lifting his shirt off and undoing his pants enough to let himself spring out.  He sat himself upright on the bed, and grabbed his shaft. 

Nora's sweet sounds kept replaying in his mind, and it was driving him crazy. He bit his lip while masturbating, after all, the walls weren't soundproof and he didn't need his higher up walking in to check on what the sounds were for. Preston stroked his dick, trying to build up a good rhythm. He thought of how Sole sounded, and how he wanted to be the cause behind those hot moans. The thought of Nora underneath him, begging for more as he treated her royally was beyond an amazing image. He liked the thought of making love to Nora, pushing his cock inside her folds, and climaxing together. After a few minutes, he could feel his shaft pulsing, and quickly grabbed a piece of cloth to finish in. He finished a healthy amount, pent up from being on the road.  _Sole must've been too, makes sense after not having much alone time out there,_ Preston thought. He panted and cleaned up after himself, throwing the rag away. The minuteman soon felt exhausted after the day and his session, and quickly fell asleep. 

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my second chapter! This is gradually turning into a slow burn kind of fic, since I'm still trying to find my way here. Hope you enjoy, and leave your thoughts below!


	3. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get back on the road again! After Preston hearing Nora that night, its a rather tough adventure for our minuteman

The next morning, Nora was awoken by the sunlight peeking through her window. She stretched, enjoying the warmth from the sun on her skin. Relieving herself last night was good for Nora, and important considering she was going to be traveling with Preston on the road for probably another week or more. She loved her right hand man, but it did make it difficult to have alone time when she needed it. She walked her way to the main hall, looking to scrounge together a breakfast. On her way, she looked over to where Preston lived. 

_I wonder if he's up yet?_

She thought, now wondering about the minuteman. Sole had many times thought on Preston, and how she was glad to have him by her side. He was quite the fresh of breath air when she arrived wearily from the vault, stumbling her way through the Commonwealth. Preston become a good friend with their journeys throughout the wasteland, helping settlements and taking down raiders. He often listened to her worries and fears. When she used to be on the hunt for her son, he had been there with a comforting hand resting on her back. He truly was the best type of companion she could ask for, and she couldn't imagine trying to survive without him. Nora did often let her mind indulge in the thought of late night rendezvous with her second in command, he was an attractive gentleman with a deep glazed voice. And last night may have involved thoughts of him, though she wouldn't admit it.  _I shouldn't, its too early after Nate. Well 200 years early, but. Nevertheless._

If Sole was honest, she did miss her late husband. He was a kind war hero, reserved yet sweet to her. He never put Nora in second place, and she always came first. And she knows Nate wouldn't want her to stay alone. Especially considering it was just her and Shaun was no longer with her, Sole knew Nate would be nagging her to find another person to cherish the stellar woman she is. That she shouldn't have to face this world by herself. She could easily see that maybe in another world, in another time, Preston could have been a friend of Nate's that shared drinks. They were both the same gold hearted types, willing to put themselves in danger for those they love. Nora grimaced,  _Thats was Nate's biggest mistake. He put Shaun's life before his own._ Sole knew she would've done the same for her baby, but watching him try to fight an armed man for their child was heart stopping. And really, really stupid considering Nate had nothing to defend himself with. But again, he put Nora and Shaun before himself. He always had. 

Nora entered the breakfast hall, greeted by some of the Settlers who offered her Pork n' Beans along with some purified water.  She gratefully sat down at one of the dining tables to have her breakfast, trying to shake off her thoughts from earlier. Preston walked his way in, sitting down a few seats away from Sole. He muttered a soft "Morning general," before bringing out food for himself as well. "You ok, Preston? You can sit next to me." He looked over to the seat as if it was a bear trap, swallowing hard. "Oh. Right. Sorry about that, haven't woken up yet I guess." He chuckled nervously before sitting himself next to Nora, burying himself in his plate. Nora could tell something was off, and it upset her that her companion wasn't willing to say anything about it. 

\---

Meanwhile, Preston was in his own little realm of hell. He felt rather embarrassed having heard Nora last night, and not being able to get those images out of his head. Eventually Nora noticed the distraction problem and grabbed his hand with hers to catch his attention. "Hey, anyone in there today?" Garvey stared at her hand, uncomfortably shifting.  _This hand Nora probably used last night when she... Damn._ Preston could feel his hand burning underneath hers, enjoying the contact but thoroughly embarrassed knowing where those were earlier. 

 

"Yeah, I'm here."

Nora removed her hand, chuckling, "Making sure, I can't have my partner lost in thought on the road today." Preston hummed back in response. They both finished their meals quickly, and packed for the trip. Nordhagen Beach along with Abernathy Farm had called for the help of Nora, as they needed more supplies and furniture for the growing numbers. Nordhagen was the first stop for the duo, as Nora wanted to get it done with due to the distance it was from Sanctuary. It was going to be a long hike, with stops along settlements to check up and meet new faces that had joined the expanding population. 

Preston and Nora began their walk once the sun had risen enough to cast a gentle light. They mostly talked along the way, on what route they wanted to take, where to make pit stops for the nights, and other small topics. 

Nora walked ahead in her minuteman general uniform, which Preston found fitting on her. Seeing her in the uniform suited Sole, as she always took charge in situations. That was one of the things he had always looked up to her for, and left him feeling alright with letting her take the lead on the trek. As they moved through the day, small fights came with mole rats and blood bugs, but easily were taken out by the duo. It was starting to turn dark, and Nora turned to her companion. "I think it's best we make camp soon. We're close enough to Starlight, we could stop there for the night." 

"Sounds like a plan to me, General."

The two continued their travel while talking, the soft sound of Diamond City Radio coming from Nora's pip boy. "If I can suggest something Sole, I think we should go to The Castle after Nordhagen. Minutemen back at sanctuary were telling me that the Castle is needing more turrets, something about raiders or super mutants getting too confident and trying a few attacks." 

"Not a bad idea to visit there, Preston. It'll just be a longer trip if you're up for it."

The minuteman kicked a branch out of his pathway as he continued walking. He replied, "If we're going out this far, we may as well hit a few birds with one stone. Makes all the hiking more worthwhile, you know?"

Nora gave a smile and a hum of agreement. "At Starlight, I made a little spot for myself when I was last there with Nick. It has only one bed since, y'know, Nick doesn't exactly sleep. But it'd be easy to set you up a mattress."

"I'd appreciate that. After all, I don't think we would be able to share a bed."

Nora huffed. "Couples in settlements do just fine with those beds. Though, I'm sure you'd appreciate your own bed."

 _Not really, no,_ Preston thought to himself. He chuckled in response to Nora, but the thought of falling asleep by her side was definitely a tempting thought. He imagined she'd be warm once she removed the jacket, her torso radiating warmth from inside her shirt. He'd probably lay on his back, facing upwards, Sole resting her head on his chest and arm wrapped around his middle. It sounded like pure bliss, but asking for your higher up to join you in bed was beyond off limits. Not to mention, Nora could easily slice him to bits if she found herself discontent with his suggestion. 

Preston and Nora made their way to Starlight Drive-In, Nora leading them to the little shack she had made from her previous trip. They both looked at the space, Preston realizing that Nora may have not remembered how small she made this shack. Looking at the space, it was obvious that there was no room for a second bed, only the one staring at them right now. Preston laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at Nora, "There are extra beds in the big building here at Starlight, right General?"

Nora swallowed. "Sadly no. I haven't been able to find enough cloth to make extra beds for every settlement. I'm afraid we will have to share, unless you want me to expand the shack quick?" 

Preston opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off as a thunderous boom shook the shack. Rebuilding the shack to make more room was now out of the question, considering it had started it was now gently raining outside. The shack resounded as raindrops hit the roof, making a soft melody. "Guess that answers it for you. I'm fine with sharing, but only if you're okay with it. I'll take the floor if you need."

"You don't have to do that. . We can just sleep back to back, make it easier. We've had to do that in radstorms before, so won't be any different."

"Sounds good to me." 

Preston could tell how much of a heavenly but torturing situation the night was going to be. He had before shared a bed with Nora, but back then it was just comrades sharing a space out of necessity. With rad storms, Sole did not have the time to make multiple mattresses for them. It was find shelter, pull out a sleeping back quick, then squeeze together, and get rest until it passed. Preston wished he could go back to that for the night.  Nora was very uncomfortable the first time they had to share a bag, squirming and trying to distance herself. Preston offered to leave or stand guard, but Sole admitted that she hadn't shared a bed with anyone since Nate, hence her uneasiness. Preston remembered sitting uncomfortably with her in that small cloth bag, trying to give her as much space as he physically could. She eventually fell asleep, and then Preston followed suit. After their second radstorm, she had become more comfortable and even fell asleep with her back pressed against Garvey's as she slept. By then, it was more normal and she must've craved the contact somewhat. 

Preston took off his jacket, stripping down to his undershirt and pants. Nora removed everything but a light shirt she had packed to sleep in, and pants she had cut the bottom half of off to make into shorts. They both squeezed onto the mattress, Garvey taking up the majority of the bed. They both had their backs facing each other, with Nora pressing her back against his. 

"Sorry you're stuck with me like this," Nora teased.

Preston smiled to himself, "Not your fault. Bad timing with the rain, huh?" 

"Not exactly like there's a weather forecast channel or something."

"Did they used to have those? Before the war, I mean."

"Oh yeah, made it easy to plan which days to go to the park or stay in. Also had cartoon channels for kids, soap operas... Whole bunch of different shows."

"Which were your favorite, general?"

Nora shifted slightly, letting her legs rest against Preston's. He was startled at first from the contact, but soon settled into it and relaxed. It felt nice for him, as physical intimacy wasn't all that common between people in the wasteland. Honestly, he was pretty sure most people in the commonwealth were touch starved in some way.  "Well, I often liked the soap operas or action shows. News was nice, to know what was going on and all." 

 

"You mentioned a park. Did you go there often?"

"Too much, if you ask me," Nora laughed softly. Memories of the quickie that created Shaun came to mind. Nate pulled her into a heated kiss, put his hands on her hips, and then discreetly dragged her somewhere private for some not so family-friendly fun. Thank god Nate was rather good at keeping quiet, and muffling her, or that would've been the talk of the town. After all, everything was pretty quiet back then. No real big worries or major global issues, so small home events became big gossip. She was sure Preston would be shocked to find out such a seemingly composed woman and now leader of his faction would have done something so... hilariously risky like fuck in a public park. He probably wouldn't believe her story, or be pretty flustered about it if he did. 

"Did I say something funny Sole?"

"Dramatic irony, if you will, Preston."

"Mind sharing? Don't want to be left out of a good story, considering that was a fun laugh for you."

"Another night, sir. Maybe after a few drinks."

"I'll hold you to that, Nora." He rarely used her real name, and when he did, she knew he meant business. Something told Sole that her story was going to come out sometime on that trip, and Garvey sure wasn't going to forget it. But, that was for some other time.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

They both sat in silence for awhile, comfortable in the company of the other while on their sides with their backs touching. Then, the minuteman suddenly felt an arm wrap around his waist. He turned back to look at Nora now pressing her face into his back, curling around him in a spooning position. "G-general?"

Nora nestled in tighter. "Sorry, Preston. If I'm being honest, I've missed having someone in bed to fall asleep with. It's been hard for me since Nate and, and I feel you're the only one I can ask this of. Just for tonight. If that's ok?"

Preston could feel his chest beating like crazy.  _She's trying to kill me, huh?_ He wasn't going to refuse the offer, and just simply nodded in response. Nora relaxed against him, and he could feel his face warming and his whole body getting red. This was going to be a long night, but he was going to enjoy every second of it. A few weeks ago, he would have awkwardly accepted the offer, for Nora's sake. But now, now it was for both of them and he felt happy to have her ask something so personal of him of all people. It made him feel special to Nora, like he was someone she could be vulnerable with. She would sometimes let her guard down when negotiating or when trying to persuade people, but Sole was usually a strong person with a strong shell. To have her open up like this was a blessing to Garvey. 

Preston murmured, "Any specific position? For holding, I mean." 

Nora thought for a moment. "On our sides, facing each other."

Preston shifted to be looking at Nora, both on their sides with their chests facing each other. He knew he was taller, so the way they lined up wasn't face-to-face and Nora was nuzzled into his chest. Garvey rested his chin on the top of her head. He gently laid his arm on her waist in an appropriate place, not too high or too low. Nora wrapped her arm around him as well, intertwining their legs. It felt comfortable for both of them, and they relaxed into the other person.

"Thank you so much, again. I just, I feel safe with you and like I can let my guard down for once, y'know?" Nora pushed her face into his chest as she talked, enjoying the warm scent surrounding him. He had a leather smell almost to him, along with the residue left by his musket. 

"Same could be same about you. I don't think I have been this close to someone where I could just relax." They both sat for a moment, enjoying each other's warmth under the blankets and listening to the rain hammering outside. To the minuteman, this was his personal heaven.  _I could get used to this,_ he though to himself.

"Goodnight, Preston." 

"Goodnight, Nora." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fan fiction after a three year hiatus of not writing. So realize, I'm a bit out of practice! But I want to get back to writing and find my rhythm. Enjoy, and be sure to LEAVE COMMENTS! It really helps motivate me and know there are others out there reading! Anyways, enjoy my work.


End file.
